injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SwiftasticSam/Fan Profile:: Livewire
Livewire is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 or for free if you have the third season pass. She is a Gadget User. Livewire uses her control over electricity and magnetism. Biography Leslie Willis was once Metropolis' most controversial radio shock jock. No one was immune to her venomous words, not even Superman. She took cynical joy in bashing him and openly questioning his motives for his activities on her daily broadcasts. Among her audience, Lex Luthor enjoyed listening to her every morning. One evening during a severe thunderstorm, Willis was hosting a rock concert in honor of her anniversary working at the radio station in Centennial Park in downtown Metropolis. Ignoring her producer's warnings about the storms, the public safety concerns by Metropolis authorities, and the changeable skies, Willis demanded the show to go on. It was about that time Superman showed up to help the police. Willis' fans showed support for her by throwing stuff at the Man of Steel, when suddenly, lightning struck the stage, setting it on fire. When Superman pushed Willis to safety, he got struck in the process. The lightning ran through a wire on stage which Willis then stepped on, shocking Willis and changing her appearance. When Willis woke up, she saw that her skin had turned ghostly white and her hair turned blue and stood on end. One live reporter insinuated that Superman, fed up with Willis's hateful, bigoted criticism against him, may have pushed her into harm's way to punish her for her arrogance. She blamed Superman for the transformation caused from the accident, refusing to take the fact that she should've shut down the concert that caused her transformation in the first place. She was about to throw a clock-radio at the TV on which she had seen Superman talking to reporters about the accident when the radio suddenly turned on. It was not plugged into the wall, there were no batteries in it. She discovered she could manipulate electricity. Willis then escaped from the hospital by turning herself into an electric current. Confronting Superman, she had rearranged the electrons of the hospital gown she was wearing into a black leotard with a lightning bolt down the front and black boots. She then declared herself to now be Livewire, and took over the telephones, televisions, and billboards-effectively taking over all of media. However, Superman stopped her when he doused her with water. Regime With a lust for power, Livewire took no time in siding with Superman's Regime. She enjoyed resorting back to her villainous ways, killing anyone who stood in the Regime's ways and between her and her power. Powers and Abilities *Electrokinesis *Energy Absorption *Electro-Blast *Electromagnetism Intro/Outro INTRO: ' Livewire shoots electricity in the sky, soon enough it encloses her in a dome-like structure. The electricity changes her outfit from a hopsital gown to her costume chosen. She then declares "Meet Ms. Willis' replacement - LIVEWIRE!" '''OUTRO: ' Livewire shoots electricity at the opponent with a condescending grin, then blows a kiss at them and yells "Did you just get beat by Livewire? YES!" Gameplay Character Trait '''Thunder Barrage: Livewire commands a thunderstorm to form on top of the opponent shooting lightning at them at her own will. The thunderstorm will vanish after a number of bolts are shot. Super Move Pucker Up: Livewire kicks the opponent, then walks over and grabs their neck. She kisses them shooting electricity through their body, soon she deepens the kiss, frying the opponent inside-out. She lets go, punches them a few times, and then shoots bolts of lightning at them before they fall on the ground grunting. Ending Defeating Superman filled Livewire with delight. Knowing that being a villain was what she was good at and enjoyed being, she terrorized citizens and destroyed heroes. After absorbing too much voltage, Livewire transformed into the prime form of electricity reaching the epitome of it's power. She couldn't take her new form and unknowingly took the lives of innocent people. After a while, she fused out losing all her powers and was taken in Metropolis' best prison isolated from the rest of the world. Quotes *"I remember when I was a hero. It was a short time, but for a moment I thought that being good was the best thing in the world. I thought people would respect me. I thought that my actions could help people. I was wrong, I belong in the Regime, that's my true home." *"Meet Ms. Willis' replacement - LIVEWIRE!" -Intro *"Did you just get beat by Livewire? YES!" -Outro *"Let me enlighten you." *"Boom boom!" *"You know, I used to be a shock jock! No, not that shock jock." *"I'm gonna short circuit you up!" -Clash with any Character *"Wanna become the vultures' dinner?" -Clash with any Character *"Like my hair? It looks like what's gonna hit you soon." -Clash with any Character *"I'll zap you senseless fish brain!" -Clash with Aquaman "Douze you with water, lightning freak! *"What power?" -Clash with Aquaman "My power shall overcome yours! *"I'll fry your land of fish." -Clash with Aquaman "Atlantis - take you away!" *"I sense a shock between us." -Clash with Batman "Must be between you and yourself." *"How about a bolt of lightning to brighten up your day?" -Clash with Batman "How about not?" *"Let's find out about that." -Clash with Black Adam "My powers are far superior." *"Yeah, shove it up your ass." -Clash with Green Arrow "Like my bow, thunderstorm?" *"Wanna see my recipe - Fried Hawkgirl?" -Clash with Hawkgirl "Wanna see my mace down your throat? *"Say, we'd look much better with each other than against." -Clash with Nightwing "Sorry, not interested." *"Your cockiness turns me on." -Clash with Nightwing "What chance do you think you have?" *"I want my Dick back!" -Clash with Nightwing (Damian Wayne) "You don't know how wrong that sounds." *"Correction: Grundy get kill by Zap-Girl." -Clash with Solomon Grundy "Grundy kill Zap-Girl." *"You used to be powerful." Clash with Superman "You used to be good." *"I don't like rules... or you." Clash with Superman "Why did you resort back to your old ways?" *"And miss the fun of kicking your ass?" Clash with Superman (Regime) "Go back to your planet weakling." *"I chose the side that can beat Superman." -Clash with Superman "You chose the wrong side, Leslie." Costumes Default Livewire wears a black leotard with blue highlights. An electricity bolt is stylized through the front exposing her skin. She wears light blue gloves and thigh-high black boots. Regime Livewire wears a blue and black collar shirt revealing the middle part of her chest. She wears a headband-like helmet with wires attached to blue gloves with black tips that have electricity shooting from the middle of them. She has black pants with parts of her thigh exposed. She wears black heeled boots. New 52 Livewire wears her costume from the New 52 comic series. Gallery Livewiree.jpg|Livewire's Default costume Livewire1.jpg|Livewire's Regime costume Livewire2.jpg|Livewire's New 52 costume Category:Blog posts